


A Wonderful Dream

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien reveal themselves as Ladybug and Chat Noir, they hang out all the time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	A Wonderful Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theriveroflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/gifts), [Squishysib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/gifts), [sagansjagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts), [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts), [sseagully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseagully/gifts), [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/gifts).



> Some time ago, there was a party for the mods in the server I kept linking to lately. We had a fluff sprint and I got a snippet down. I extended that to a one shot, to show my gratitude.

Marinette has had enough hiding. “Adrien, I love you so much! I love you for more than a friend. I want to be your girlfriend and love for all your life!” 

“Marinette, now that I think of it, you do remind me of Ladybug, and I love Ladybug, so I say yes,” Adrien responds. 

“Really? What makes you think that?” Marinette asks.

“Because I’m Chat Noir, and it’s starting to make sense,” Adrien says. 

“Kitty? Is that really you?” Marinette says.

“If I call you bugaboo, will you believe me?” Adrien asks.

“I can’t believe you are Chat Noir! You and him are so different!” Marinette says, shocked. 

“Well, now I need some time to think about if it’s ok if we are together. I’m so out of it right now,” Adrien says. 

“That’s ok. I respect that. Maybe things will change. Just remember I love you, my special kitty and mangy alley cat. I have finally tamed you,” Marinette says.

“Awww, you’re returning my cat puns to me! I love that you finally see the humor in cat jokes,” Adrien says.

“Don’t push it,” Marinette says, giggling.

“I’ve always loved you, Marinette. My feelings for you were drowned out by my feelings for Ladybug and Kagami,” Adrien says.

“I think it was because I had a crush on you and I never told you,” Marinette says.

“Interesting. Is that why you sometimes seem shy to me? Like, you couldn’t string together sentences around me?” Adrien says.

“Yes, but you noticed that? I thought you would’ve pointed that out earlier? Surprisingly, the whole class decided not to tell you like I asked. Even Chloe and Lila kept it a secret because they didn’t want to bring your attention to me. If they didn’t like you, I think they may have spoiled it.”

“I had no reason to point that out. I guess I somehow didn’t figure it out. We sure are oblivious. We were in front of each other for so long, but we had no idea that we were technically in love with each other,” Adrien says.

“Aww.. Adrien. I really love you, and I always imagined being with you forever and having three kids and a hamster.” Marinette answers. 

“Really? I like hamsters, so there’s one part I like. The kids? I don’t mind having them, I just hope I’d be a good father. Wait, why are we talking about this when this wasn’t confirmed?” Adrien says. 

“I don’t know, but you make me happy. You have always been there for me. I know you’re the one for me because you and I keep each other balanced. Also, I think you’d make a great father one day.”

Adrien smiles. “I agree, we do balance each other out. I seem to get bad luck, while you get good luck. I get less bad luck with you. I don’t know about being a good father, since I don’t want to be as distant and cold a father as mine is.” 

“You wouldn’t be a cold and distant father. I’d like to disagree about me being lucky, but I’m lucky to have you, so that means you’re lucky by definition,” Marinette says. 

“Not by definition. I’m bad luck by definition. What else would you call someone who can destroy things with their touch?” Adrien says.

“If they use it wisely, like you, I’d call that careful and selective destruction, not bad luck,” Marinette says.

“Oh really? You’ve always been lucky about where to put that cataclysm of yours in a way that takes the akuma out of the object. You are still lucky,” Marinette says.

“Only with you, M’Lady,” Adrien says.

“Oh no, you’re lucky by yourself,” Marinette says.

“Oh, what makes you think that?” Adrien says.

“I do better around akumas when I’m with you. That’s why you’re my lucky charm forever,” Marinette says.

“Oh, wow. You really think so? If that’s how you feel, there’s only one way to respond to that,” Adrien says, smiling. 

“And what would that mmmmMMMMMM,” Marinette melts and groans deeply. 

Marinette’s hands lightly go up Adrien’s arms, which makes Adrien groan and his tongue gently enters her mouth. Marinette’s skin tingles and she groans more. Her tongue shyly goes into Adrien’s mouth and it’s warm and welcoming. His palms become sweaty, but he ignores it as he ruffles Marinette’s luscious blue strands. Marinette’s scalp relaxes and all her thoughts are focused on Adrien. 

Their lips part and Marinette smiles. So does Adrien. 

“I loved that. We should do that again someday. You sure are a good kisser,” Adrien says.

“That’s surprising. I never thought of myself as a good kisser, but so are you,” Marinette says.

“Considering I live a sheltered life, that’s also shocking for me,” Adrien says.

“Well, good kisser or not, you’re still my Kitty,” Marinette says.

“And you’re still M’Lady,” Adrien says.

“Awww, Adrien. We should stop flirting and do something together,” Marinette says.

“You’re right. Let’s get ice cream,” Adrien says.

“Good idea. Let’s go to Andre’s,” Marinette says. 

“Alright. Let’s tell him to change the flavor to my ice cream for you, rather than Ladybug,” Adrien says.

They go to Andre’s. “Hello Marinette and Adrien! I see you’ve moved on from Ladybug, Adrien. Congratulations, Marinette! I’m happy for you! Adrien is one of the nicest boys I’ve seen.”

“Thank you! I’d like light pink for her lips, light blue for her eyes, and dark blue for her hair,” Adrien says.

“Nice combination! I would’ve given you the same ice cream had you left it up to me,” Andre says.

“I’d like the ice cream I usually have, please,” Marinette says.

“Alright! Here is your ice cream, Adrien. I just finished yours, Marinette,” Andre says.

“Thank you, Andre,” Marinette and Adrien say in unison.

“You’re welcome. Have a wonderful day!”

They go to the Seine. It is one of the most peaceful places anyone could go to. It is somehow never crowded. It’s like a gem. 

“It’s so quiet here. I want to tell you something,” Adrien says.

“What is it, Adrien?” Marinette says.

“It may sound strange, but I really want to kiss you so bad. As Chat Noir. I can sense things better that way. It would make me go crazy for you, more wild than I can be as Adrien. My senses would go on overdrive. I can feel every feeling, every sensation, feel your every move in my mouth. I couldn’t control myself after a kiss if I’m Chat Noir,” Adrien says.

“Wait, really? Don’t tell me you’ve already kissed someone as Chat, have you?” Marinette asks.

“No, but I’ve eaten things while being Chat, and I can already feel so much with the food. I’m sure it’ll happen if I kiss anyone as Chat Noir,” Adrien says.

“I’m glad. How about we go to my house, transform, and share a kiss?” Marinette suggests with a smirk.

“We definitely should. When we get there, it’ll be the purrfect time, Bugaboo,” Adrien says.

Marinette and Adrien go back to the bakery, then to Mari’s room. 

“Tikki, spots on.”

“Plagg, claws out.”

“You ready? I can be so intense as Chat, you might faint if I do this,” Chat says.

“I’m ready, Kitten,” Ladybug says.

Their lips meet again. Chat feels a tingle travel all over his body. He moans, this time a little louder than he does as Adrien. His tongue prys Ladybug’s mouth open, and she allows Chat’s tongue in her mouth. Ladybug curls her toes and groans like she wants to go on forever. Her tongue enters his mouth, and he moans louder again.

_Ladybug’s kissing is different from Marinette’s. Marinette’s is sweet and gentle, Ladybug’s is deep and passionate. They both feel so good! I think we have such a good connection. She really knows what type of kiss I need when I get one from her._

_Chat’s kissing is amazing! I wonder if his cat senses detect what I want from any particular kiss and he does it. That doesn’t matter, I’m really enjoying this! I really hope our future kisses are like this._

When their lips finally part, Chat Noir wants more, but Ladybug has enough. “Chat, I know you want more, but you’re a little more wild when kissing as Chat,” Ladybug starts,” and any more of that, and I won’t just be head over heels, I’ll be all over the place with another kiss with that much energy.”

“Well, I’m surprised. I’m more passionate and energetic as Chat when kissing? How about Adrien?” Chat says.

“His kisses are sweet and sensitive. I like both types, although if I feel like I want you so bad again, we’ll transform before kissing. It seems to make the experience more exciting,” Ladybug says.

“I feel like I want to do so much more right now, M’Lady,” Chat says.

“I feel so tingly everywhere. Any more and I will have an overload of positive emotions, more than I can handle,” Ladybug says.

“Well, I can keep kissing you tomorrow then,” Chat says, “ I don’t want you unable to do your job because of me.”

“That’ll be ok with me,” Ladybug smiles.

“It’s a deal.”

“Well, let’s go home, shall we, kitten,” Ladybug says.

“We shall. Bye bugaboo,” Chat says.

  
  


With no friends to hang out with at the moment, Adrien calls Marinette.

Marinette picks up the phone. “Morning, my sweet sunshine,” Marinette says.

  
  


“Morning buggie,” Adrien says.

“Buggie? I’m not a mini car,” Marinette laughs.

“I know that, but since we’ve gone further into our relationship, I’m trying to think of more nicknames. We’ll see if it sticks,” Adrien says.

“Awww… you’re cute, kittie boy,” Marinette says.

Adrien laughs. “Kittie boy? Is that the best you can think of?”

“Well, it’s just like you said. We’re one stage closer, now we need to make more cute nicknames for each other. Hopefully this one sticks too,” Marinette says.

“Using my own line against me? How clever,” Adrien smirks.

“I learn from the best,” Marinette says, “plus, your Chat Noir is showing.”

“Why can’t it be? Not many know how the Chat is in person. It’s safe to be like this,” Adrien says.

“Good point, but you don’t see me acting like Ladybug,” Marinette says.

“True, but you can start,” Adrien says, “we should hang out again, this time, how about at the skating rink? I know we’ve gone there as civilians, but we should go there as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Are we doing this as soon as we hang up?” Marinette says.

“Yes. See you there, M’Lady,” Adrien flirts.

“You too.”

They hang up and Marinette giggles. “I get to see him as a hero! His best kisses are in hero form. I’ve got to stop talking. Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug swings out of Marinette’s balcony and makes her way there. 

“Hello, M’Lady and best friend,” Chat says.

“Hi Chat. Why did you call me best friend?” Ladybug says.

“Because lots of people who marry or date call their partner their best friend, so I was trying it out. I hope you like it,” Chat says.

“That’s great. Do you want to get shoes or use our ice food?” Ladybug says.

“Using our power ups would be fun, and cheaper,” Chat Noir says.

“Agreed. I also have the recipe for all the power ups, including the ice one, so you can come over whenever you run out,” Ladybug says. 

“Oh yeah. Actually, we need to detransform. I see bathrooms around here we can detransform and transform in,” Chat Noir says.

“Ok, but meet me at the rink!” Ladybug says.

They were each in their own bathrooms. “Spots off,” Marinette says.

Marinette throws the icy macaron to Tikki. “Stalac Tikki.”

“Tikki, spots on!” 

Marinette becomes Ice Ladybug. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Chat Noir detransforms and throws the blue camembert to Plagg. “Plagg Glacier.”

“Plagg, claws out!” 

Adrien transforms into icy Chat Noir. Chat gets out of the bathroom and sees Ladybug at the rink. 

“Shall we skate?”

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mods, I hope you like this fic, and I know it's been a while since the party, but thank you so much! 
> 
> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
